The Afterlife of the Party!
by BarbiesBruises
Summary: Sometimes keeping your enemies closer is the best thing, especially when they're not enemies. Drabble based on what I'd like to think Sirius/Cissa were like back then.


**Yet again, this was a drabble I began at some point last year. I was thinking of expanding it into a story as well, depending on the feedback. Any thoughts? :)**

* * *

Crossing her arms defensively over her waist, Narcissa Black took a step back against the large oak tree behind her and glanced around at the surrounding darkness. It was at least ten o' clock, and if she didn't make quick work of what she had to do, her parents or sister would certainly become aware of her absence, and that was something she would much rather avoid. Chewing nervously on her lower lip, the blonde began to wonder whether he was coming, and if she should simply sneak back home. However, no sooner than that thought had slipped through her mind, a figure emerged from the dark shadows and stode towards her, the flickering streetlight eventually revealing his identity. It was he who spoke first, though Cissa stepped forward to acknowledge his arrival. "Narcissa?"

"Sirius."

"What's this about?" He asked instantly, not taking his eyes away from the younger girl stood before him.

"I needed to ask you something, that's all." Cissa replied quietly, looking around once again into the blackness to see if any other was present. This did not fail to go unnoticed by her cousin, who similarly looked around him, pulling his wand half way from his jean pocket.

"Honestly? You sure Bella isn't hiding somewhere around here, or your little Slytherin friends?" Sirius asked, an accusatory look on his pale features.

"I swear. There's no one out here but you and me, I promise." She assured him, though privately offended that he suspected she would do such a thing.

"Fine. What did you want Narcissa?" He asked, obviously still wary about his surroundings.

"Sirius, do you hate me?"

The question was enough to knock the boy from his feet, metaphorically speaking. Even if he had been suspecting an odd question, he would never have expected it to be anything along these lines. As the pale light from above them lit itself feebly, the blatant look of confusion was pasted on his face. Sirius pulled his wand swiftly from his pocket, causing Narcissa to step back in shock, forgetting about the tree behind her and stumbling slightly. However, the elder male merely whispered an incantation in order to give them some proper light, or more so to enable him to look the girl in the eye. He could immediately tell that she was being deadly serious, as there was no sign of joke nor mockery upon her own pale face. In fact, it was sadness and questioning that played upon her pretty features as she awaited an answer from him. Deciding he ought to answer, and answer truthfully, the Gryffindor began to think hard on the question before even attempting a response. It seemed as though Cissa was happy to let him silently debate the matter, as she unwrapped her arms and let out a long breath.

Did Sirius hate his cousin; Narcissa Black? Well, he was expected to, that was for sure. Being disowned wasn't something to be taken lightly, and their mutual hate was forced upon them by many family members. Long ago, he had decided that his dislike for both his parents was strong, and not something to be changed or altered in the slightest. These feelings were identical towards his Grandfather, Aunt, and also his Uncle. Even more so towards his eldest cousin; Bellatrix, who had tried on numerous occasions to end his life without a second thought. Andromeda was extremely close to disownment herself, therefore he was on good terms with the girl, though rarely saw or spoke to her. But Narcissa? The youngest Black. Sirius had noted before that time, as had his quiet friend Remus, that 'Cissa' had never, ever insulted him, or his friends. Sure, there were times when those she associated herself with mocked others, and Narcissa nodded, or laughed quietly in the background, but she had never been head of the trouble, nor had she ever gone out of her way to offend or upset Sirius, or anyone he knew for that matter. He personally hadn't figured out why this was, and had at first left it down to the fact she was scared of her elder cousin, just as she was of her elder sister, but he had been wrong. As per usual, it had been Lupin that worked out the problem, and the reasoning behind Narcissa's behaviour. It was that word – Disownment. Sirius remembered the large Black family meals well, and any mention of the word had brought a shiver from the girl. Remus had explained that she merely agreed and went along with her peers and relatives because she feared being cast aside, just as he had been. So there it was. But did he really hate the girl, or was it merely instinct due to being forced into those feelings?

Pulling himself back to reality, Sirius looked upon the desperate face of his younger cousin, not speaking for a few moments. He considered what was best to say, and what the consequences would be. But eventually, the option became clear. Taking a deep breath, Sirius spoke the words the girl longed to hear, before striding away into the darkness from whence he came.

"Narcis- Cissy, I don't hate you."


End file.
